


good morning, my love

by beckabear



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Domestic, Family Feels, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M, Mentioned Career Ending Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28603884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckabear/pseuds/beckabear
Summary: Connor turned over, hooking his chin over Dylan’s shoulder and muttered in his ear, “You’re thinking too hard.” Dylan laughed.
Relationships: Connor McDavid/Dylan Strome
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	good morning, my love

**Author's Note:**

> This has been a labor of love, and an over all light note compared to what is in the works. Thank you for supporting my work. Comments and kudos fuel the author

Dylan Strome never expected to fall in love with his best friend all those years ago, but he wouldn’t trade waking up beside him for anything. 

Connor turned over, hooking his chin over Dylan’s shoulder and muttered in his ear, “You’re thinking too hard.” Dylan laughed.

“That’s my line.” Connor chuckled before turning Dylan to kiss him. Dylan struggled in his grip. 

“Go brush your teeth, you have morning breath, Davo,” he said, when he finally freed himself from Connor’s grip on his forearms. Both of them got out of bed, moving to the bathroom. The domestic bliss of mornings with Connor would never fail to amaze Dylan. 

The men brushed their teeth, before Connor leaned over to kiss Dylan. They heavily made out, Dylan pressing Connor into the bathroom counter, before lifting him on top of it, all without breaking apart. Dylan’s hip twinged. He winced.

Before things could get any deeper, a pair of heavy wails broke the boys apart, Dylan groaning as they did. “I thought we had at least 30 more minutes before the twins woke up.” Connor smiled at the miserable undertones of his husband’s voice. 

Connor left the bathroom to go see what had caused the distress of their infant twins, while Dylan headed to get their older children up for breakfast and to get ready for school.

When he entered the yellow-painted nursery, it turned out only Maise had been crying. Pierre was just gurgling up at his Papa, when he leaned over the edge of the crib. Connor turned to pick up Maise, mumbling sweet words to his daughter. “Good morning, my beautiful baby girl. Are you happy to see Papa? Let’s get your brother and go find Daddy. Huh, is that okay, baby?”

When Maise stopped crying, glancing up at him with a toothless smile, he reached over to pick up Pierre, who bore the most resemblance to Dylan. After all, he was Dylan’s biological son. Maise looked like a blonde Dylan. It gave him flashbacks to all those years he spent with the Otters in Erie, with Alex, and where he’d met the love of his life. He situated the twins on either side of his hips, and set off down the hallway. The floor was cold under his bare feet. Edmonton winter was at its peak. Some days, Connor really hated that Dylan wore socks to bed, but he wasn’t about to do that. He could see the purpose though, on mornings like this. 

When he stepped in the kitchen, Marley came to take Maise out of his hands, kissing him on the cheek. Marley’s strawberry blonde hair was pinned up in curls, her blue-green eyes strikingly outlined. Her makeup was done, and she was dressed, all before he was ready. Her jeans had a few too many rips in them, in his opinion, but he let it slide. Behind him, Jeffrey walked in the kitchen, reaching for Pierre, so that he could go get dressed. Jeffrey looked over at his dad, giving him the signature smirk that he’d picked up from all the summers spent playing in the Strome family ball hockey tournament. He smiled at the thought. They really needed to repair the trophy, which currently sat in the trophy case in the hallway, their side having won this past summer. Jeffrey’s hair was curling at the bottom where his striking red hair was growing long, a replica of the way Dylan’s did when he forgot to get it cut. His green eyes sparkled with mirth as he bounced his baby brother in his arms, tongue sticking out with the effort to make Pierre smile. 

As Connor walked back down the hallway, Charles was jumping down the hallway, only one of his shoes on. Connor smiled fondly. Charles reminded him way too much of himself, his spitting image in looks and personality. His strawberry hair flopped into his face, and Connor knew that Dylan was taking the boys while he was on the road to get their hair cut. Connor shook his head, laughing to himself. He couldn’t believe how fast the kids were growing up.

He had to pack for the short road trip that the Oilers had, before the Christmas break. He dressed in his suit, a brighter blue, much like the Oilers’ jerseys, with a black patterned tie the kids had picked out for his last birthday, and went to grab his things from the bathroom. When he came back into the bedroom, Dylan was finishing buttoning up his shirt, getting ready for work. Connor kissed him on the cheek, before going to check on all of the kids. You never know what they are going to get up to, when left to their own devices.

“Papa,” Marley said as he entered the kitchen, “Don’t forget about the play. It’s on the day you come home.” Marley was gearing up for the main role of the school’s Christmas play, and Connor couldn’t have been prouder, even though Dylan was the Drama Dad. All Marley had to do was bat her eyes at Dylan, and he melted like putty into their daughter’s hand. She got her puppy dog eyes from Connor and there was no doubt about it. Trust me, if you did doubt, Dylan could prove it to you. 

“I’ll be there, Mar, don’t worry. Uncle Mitch is coming from Toronto to see the play. I think he is bringing Zeus, because they’re staying for Christmas.” The kids cheered, causing the twins to gurgle happily. 

Dylan came down the hallway, before beginning the task of getting everyone ready to leave. He grabbed the twins’ diaper bag, and ushered the kids to grab their backpacks. 

“Charlie, don’t forget your show-and-tell object. What are you taking?” Charlie thrusted the object into his hand, recognizing it as a Seattle Kraken jersey that had been worn by Stromer before his knee got blown out, nearly 10 years ago. The “C” still looked majestic, even though it’d been long since he’d worn it. The best part was the McDavid emblazoned on the back.

“Okay, bud. Just don’t mess it up, alright?” Charles nodded fiercely. 

“Marley, do you have your costume and makeup bag for practice?” Marley let out an exasperated sigh, which made Dylan and Connor laugh. There was a reason she was in the theatre program. (She got it from Stromer, you couldn’t convince Connor otherwise.)

“I’ll take that as a yes. Okay, Jeffrey, do you have your gear bag, we have to leave right after school is over to get you to practice.” Jeff lifted his bag for his dad to see. Dylan took a deep breath and turned to Connor. 

“Dyls, before you ask, I have everything. Anyways, it’s just Toronto. I won’t be gone long.” Dylan let the breath out, rolling his shoulders, relaxing. 

“Everyone out the door.” That was that. First stop, the daycare. 

The twins always enjoyed daycare, so that was easiest to take care of. The older kids waited in the car, while Connor and Dylan took them inside. The receptionist recognized them and called in their caretakers. The women rushed in, taking the bags from them, and picked up the babies wishing them a good day. 

“Good luck in Toronto, Mr. McDavid. The Leafs won’t know what hit them.” Connor threw a wave over his shoulder. “See you in a few days, Maryann.” The dads quickly exited the building. 

On to the elementary. Together Dylan and Connor helped Charlie with his bags for hockey and carrying Dylan’s old jersey, walking him to class, making sure he had everything. Mrs. Holly was waiting at the door taking both things. She smiled at Dylan with sad eyes, seeing what Charlie was carrying. He’d become accustomed to that sad smile being directed at him, whenever hockey was brought up in his general vicinity. He shrugged it off. She bid them a good day, throwing out another ‘good luck.’ 

On to the high school, where they had to drop off Marley. She met up with her friends, who helped carry her supplies into the building. “Good luck, Papa. Kick some Toronto ass.” Dylan looked betrayed, but Connor snickered before throwing a warning look her way. “See you on Opening Night. Love you.” Marley smiled, throwing “I love you, too, Papa. I love you, Dad,” over her shoulder, as she entered the building. 

With that, they were on to the middle school. Jeffrey bid them goodbye, as he hiked his gear bag higher onto his shoulder, before meeting up with his hockey friends, and walking into the building, with a mere wave over his shoulder. 

“They grow up so fast,” Connor said fondly. 

Dylan chuckled, heading to Edmonton International. Dylan walked with him into the airport, saying hello to Drai and Nursey. Most of the guys from the early part of Connor’s captaincy had retired or been traded. The team was quite different. Kailer came up to Dylan and smacked a kiss to his cheek. 

“I’m taking your husband with me, Stromer.” Davo rolled his eyes. Even with Connor’s last name, the nickname stuck like glue. 

Connnor leaned over to kiss Dylan on the mouth (Kailer gagged) and started off towards the plane. “Hey hubby, Marley’s right, go kick some Toronto ass.” The team laughed, as they followed their captain to the tarmac. 

Finally, Dylan was headed to work. After long years of suffering without hockey, Dylan had gotten a Doctorates, and taught Statistics at The University of Alberta. He stopped for his morning coffee, a sugary Triple Chocolate Mocha that would’ve made Connor keel over at the sight of it, and headed to his lecture hall. Some of his students were already waiting patiently at the door. 

When everyone had arrived, Dylan barely had to do anything to get their eyes and ears on him. His presence demanded attention, much like it had in the locker room, all those years ago. It was what made him a great captain in his NHL days. Rachel, one of his best students raised her hand. 

“What’s on the agenda today, Dr. McDavid? The board doesn’t say.” Dylan pondered that for a moment. “Who wants to determine the probability that my husband beats the Leafs tomorrow night?” 

Everyone raised their hands. Dylan smiles as the sports followers in his class perk up. The volume of the class was rising higher and higher. “Okay, settle down.” The class did just that. 

Within an hour, his students had determined that it would be close, but that the Oilers had the edge up on the Leafs. He sent a picture to the Marner-McDavid-Debrincat, since Alex had since joined the Leafs, group chat with a nerd emoji, and waited to grab his phone as the replies came in. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos fuel the author!


End file.
